It's Our Thing
by Skire
Summary: Modern College AU. Yang had asked Weiss to be her project partner but Weiss doesn't think she's taking it seriously. Things happen and just maybe, they can be more than what they hoped for. Freezerburn. (Possibly a 2-shot) {Lady Bug on the Side}
1. Chapter 1

"You need to lighten up! It was only a small joke!"

"That small joke almost cost us our grade!"

"All I did was shake the can a little!" Weiss didn't bother to respond as she upped and left the room. Not stopping at all and making a beeline for the door. Not even stopping when she heard a stumble and someone hit the floor. She scoffed, _some athlete!_ Not even when she heard the other girl call out her name.

"Weiss! Wait!"

She only stopped when she was at the front door. Weiss didn't turn around but she was sure Yang was already down stairs. "I volunteered to be your partner because you said you were serious about getting work done, Xiao Long. You had requested my help in getting your grade up. I'll come back when I'm sure you mean what you said. But until then... good luck kicking yourself off of the rugby team." Weiss sneered and opened the front door and left.

Yang didn't even go after her. A small frown on her face as she watched the white haired girl go. Yang internally beat herself up, _why the hell did I do that!? I didn't mean to. I mean, I did but not that I mean't for this to happen! God I'm such an idiot!_ Yang stared down at the floor, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Yang?" A small voice from behind her shook her out of her self-hate and she turned around to see her little sister and her girlfriend. "Is everything okay?"

Yang forced a small smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah Rubes." She moved nearer to the stairs. Ruby and Blake were looking from living room. "I'll just be at the gym." The blonde said and went up stairs to the attic, which they had renovated into a gym.

Technically, Yang is a boxer. She loved punching. There was thrill in the sport. Sadly, Their school didn't have a women's boxing team so she joined Rugby team instead. The game involves getting pumped and also requires leg and arm power so it's also a great thrill. She also gets to tackle people. She just can't punch them. Surprisingly, Yang was a natural at it.

Yang had removed her jacket and shirt, leaving herself in a sports bra and her jeans and sneakers.

* * *

Ruby wanted to go after her sister but Blake stopped her girlfriend before she did.

"Blake?"

"They need to sort this out on their own, Ruby."

"But Blaaaake." Ruby whine. Blake knew the black, red tinted haired girl didn't like seeing her friends fight.

"No. They're dealing with this themselves." The faunus said and dragged Ruby back to the couch. "We have our own homework to finish."

Ruby frowned, "But... Bl-" She found herself silenced with a pair of lips. A chaste kiss. Ruby sighed. "Fine."

Blake smiled when Ruby surrendered and they both sat back down on the couch finishing up their homework.

* * *

Weiss had called her driver and was waiting 2 blocks away from the Sister's Residence.

She was supposed to go home with Blake since they lived together in the same house. Meaning Blake was technically her sister, as she was adopted by her mother a while back when her father died. Her mother had assumed the position CEO and did not hold any animosity to the faunus like her father did. She changed the Schnee name. Made it better. Weiss wanted to be just like that.

Anyway, Blake was like her sister who is dating her project partner's sister. With whom she is currently cross with.

Weiss sighed heavily.

Yang Xiao Long was the one who approached her. She had no right to goof around like this! Weiss was putting her own GPA on the line.

A car pulled up and Weiss opened the door for the back seat.

"Ms. Schnee, evening." The driver greeted.

"Evening Thomas." Weiss greeted back.

"Isn't it a bit early? And where is Ms. Belladonna?"

"I'm leaving early. Blake can call you again later."

Thomas didn't ask any further, sensing that the young mistress did not want to talk about the subject any further.

* * *

"Yang! It's time for dinner!" Ruby called.

The blonde brawler ignored her sister and kept punching the heavy bag. Sweat glistened on her skin. Hair stuck to her face as she growled.

_Fucking idiot!_

"Yang!"

Footsteps. She heard footsteps jogging up the stairs.

"Yang!"

_Right hook. Left. Right. Left. Ri-_

Ruby had gotten in the way of the bag, shoving Yang back. "Yang! If you punch any harder you're gonna destroy the bag!" Ruby pouted. "It's expensive..."

Yang lowered her hands and head, she sighed. "Sorry."

"Will 'ya shower? Cause you kinda stink." Ruby said cover her mouth and nose with her hand. That earned a chuckle from the blonde. She ruffled up Ruby's hair and nodded.

"All right. I'll head down in a few." She said and Ruby smiled.

"Okay."

Ruby and Yang headed downstairs. Yang headed to the showers.

She stripped of her clothes, which were drenched in sweat and stepped under the cool shower. She felt the water trickle down. Firstly sliding off of her hair before actually soaking it. She didn't move for a while. Thinking of how to make it up to Weiss. How to prove she was serious.

After all, she wanted the white haired girl's approval.

She wanted to prove she was more than the ace of the girl's rugby team. She didn't even care right now if she got kicked off the team.

More than just the brawn she was known for.

* * *

**Knock. Knock.**

"Weiss?"

The white haired girl sighed and she turned her computer chair around. "It's open." She said. The door opened and Blake stepped inside, closing the door again behind her.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened with you and Big Busty Blonde?" Blake asked. Weiss chuckled slightly. Blake was always straight to the point. The fact that she used that nickname meant she wanted to try and cheer the white haired girl up.

"I don't know really."

Blake took a seat on the end of Weiss's bed. "Go on. I'm listening." She smiled and pointed to the cat ears atop her head, which twitched lightly. Weiss smiled and sighed.

"It's just... Yang... is well... Yang." Weiss said. "The brute comes to me, asking to help her with her grade and she just goofs off! Who does that? I go out of my way to ask the professor to make us project partners and all she does is prank me and goof off, does she think we're still in high school? No. We're in college! College Blake! This is where we start our lives! We hardly got along before, but senior year in high school, things changed..."

* * *

_"Weissy~"_

_"Please refrain from calling me that." The white haired girl said as she took some books out of her bag and put them in her locker._

_"Oh C'mon, I think it's cute!"_

_Weiss shook her head, "What do you want Yang?"_

_"Well I was thinking we could hang out, you know?"_

_"And you assume I have the time to 'hang out' with you?" Weiss said, raising a brow at the blonde._

_"All you do is study and train and study," Yang groaned. "Oh! And did I mention study!?"_

_"Yes, three times in fact."_

_Yang groaned. "Come on! Just this one time?"_

_Weiss closed her locker. "Don't you usually go with Ruby or Blake? Or both?"_

_"Well yeah, but you know. Since they started dating, I thought they'd want some time to themselves, y'know?" Yang said and she started to play with her hair. A habit._

_"So you don't want to be the third wheel?"_

_"Well yeah aaaaand, now I have an excuse to hang out with you, soooo." Yang smiled that charming smile. "Wanna hang out?"_

_Weiss sighed and looked around before looking back at Yang. "I suppose I could take the rest of the day off..."_

_"Yay~"_

* * *

"Weiss, I know you like Yang. I know you care for her despite your cold attitude."

"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

"Weiss. Please. I've been with you long enough to know how you are." Blake said flatly. "You were the same with Ruby, and now she's your best friend!"

Weiss looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Weiss," Blake said as she knelt down in front of the white haired girl. "We've been living together in the same house for some time now and I think it's safe to say you're like my little sister." She inhaled and exhaled softly. "It's okay to tell me things, right?"

Weiss nodded. She pursed her lips. "I just don't get why I care for her..."

Blake smiled. "Well, she did teach you how to have fun and take that stick out of your ass."

Weiss glared at her.

"You know it's true!" Blake said.

"Yeah, I guess... but we're so different Blake. It can't work."

Blake shrugged. "Opposites attract."

* * *

It was 1:27 am. Her clock said so. It was blinking in red lights right next to her.

Yang decided that she would continue the project. Or try to. She was a little lost. She wasn't all that good at focusing on walls of text but she's trying. She's trying her damnest. She will show Weiss she's serious about this. That she can focus. That she's not all talk. With renewed vigour she took a sip from her can of energy drink and focused on the words on her laptop. Writing down all the important details and all the good facts.

_Stupid project..._

Only the sound of fingers typing on the laptop's keyboard was heard in the room. It was too quiet. Yang was gonna fall asleep at this rate. No matter how many energy drinks she's had, she'll still feel tired and fall flat on her project. She opened her player and selected a random song. A title popped up from the lower right corner of the screen.

_'That Girl by All Time Low'_

_Well, isn't that just great._ Yang thought sarcastically as she chuckled lightly and went back to working on her project.

...

Yang blinked and checked the clock again. 4:53 am. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over head. Her orange top riding up her toned stomach. _Maybe it's okay to go to sleep now._ Yang thought to herself. She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up, yawning. She look down at her work and closed the laptop before collapsing onto her bed.

She was snoring already.

* * *

"Good morning Ruby." Blake greeted as she hugged the smaller girl from behind causing Ruby to giggle. Ruby snuggled into Blake.

"Morning Blakey~" Ruby greeted then turned her head to the white haired girl beside her girlfriend. "Morning Weiss!"

"Good morning." Weiss replied, she paused and pursed her lips before opening her mouth again to speak. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, Yang might be missing her first class today..." Ruby said. Blake and Weiss both looked at her questioningly. "Well she was out like a rock! I couldn't wake her up."

"Why? Was she up all night?" Blake asked and Ruby only shrugged. Weiss sighed and then she looked confused.

"Well, how did you get here? Don't you usually ride with Yang on Bumblebee?" Weiss asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You see your highness, there is this form of transportation which we peasants use and it is called, a bus." This time Weiss rolled her eyes and Blake chuckled.

"Whatever you dunce, I'm heading to class." Weiss said. "See you two later."

The couple waved the Dust major off.

"I also have to go to class." Blake said and Ruby pouted causing Blake to smile. "See you in ComArts." Blake said, giving Ruby a quick kiss.

"Yeah, take care~" Ruby smiled as Blake walked off. The red headed girl decided to head to class as well, which was Color Theory. She was an art major while Blake was a literature major.

Yang was an Engineer student. She loved building and tinkering with machines. This though, led her to have the same Dust Theory Class with Weiss. Since dust was used for creating engines and the like.

* * *

_Fucking sun. Get out of my eyes._ Yang growled in her mind as she shut her eyes tighter.

_Wait. Since when did the sun get in my eyes on a school day? Oh Shit. School!_

Yang threw the covers off and jumped off the bed. She checked the clock.

_**11:05 am.**_

"OH SHIT."

Yang grabbed her towel and ran for the shower, taking a quick bath she was in and out within a few minutes. After putting her clothes on, she proceeded to brush her teeth while brushing her hair. Almost washing her hands with toothpaste in the process. After that she jammed all the things she needed into her bag and pocketed her keys before heading downstairs.

She grabbed the paper bag Ruby had probably left for her on the counter and she rushed outside, locked the door behind her, and jumped onto Bumblebee.

"Fuck, I'm so late."

And that she was.

She had missed her AutoCad112 class, which was 2 hours long. Her first class of the day. Then she has an hour break time before her next class, which was Technical Drawing, a 4 hour class. She was already an hour late for that class, but luckily enough the professor there wasn't strict. As long as you got the work done, he doesn't mind what time you arrive.

She revved her bike and drove off.

* * *

_**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.**_

Ruby felt her phone vibrate as she walked down the halls. She was on her way to ComArts with Blake. She fished her phone out of her pocket and checked it. It was a message from Yang.

_'Lunch at usual?'_

was all it said.

"Who's that Ruby?" Blake asked.

"It's Yang. She's asking if we're eating Lunch at the usual place."

"Well, where else would we be eating?"

Ruby giggled, "True." she typed a quick reply and pocketed her phone. She then hooked her arm around Blake's, "Now! Off to ComArts~"

Blake smiled and proceeded to walk to their class.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she stood up from her seat. She wasn't all the fond of Business Management but she had to. She was, after all, the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. She fixed her things and walked out of the classroom. Going with the flow of the students. Usually Yang would be waiting outside for her. They would walk together to their usual Lunch place. She wasn't expecting that today though. Not after last n-

_Yang...?_

Weiss squinted as she looked at the blonde who was uncharacteristically walking towards her room. Weiss looked closely as Yang trudged on. She looked tired and worn out. She was also holding a folder in her hands. Weiss could only wonder what it was. The white haired heiress waited. Rooted on the ground she was currently on.

Yang seemed to have spotted her, and made her way to Weiss. She looked nervous and sorry.

Weiss was a little shocked.

Yang finally reached her. She stood in front of the white haired girl. Trying not to lock eyes with her. Yang finally looked down at Weiss, who was, much to the blonde's amusement, a head shorter than her.

"Um.. Hi..." Yang said. Weiss waited. The heiress crossed her arms and looked up at the blonde. "Look, I'm really sorry... I did say I was going to take this seriously and I'm sorry for goofing off and being an idiot..." Yang said. "And I would really understand if you don't want to be my project partner any more..." Yang said. She then handed Weiss the folder she was holding.

Weiss took it but did not open. She looked at Yang. There were bags under her eyes. Her hair, which was usually properly cared for, was limp and lifeless. Not having it's usual bouncy look. Weiss looked down at the folder and opened it. What she saw made her eyes go wide. She looked back up at those apologetic lilac eyes.

She was _really_ sorry.

Weiss sighed.

She closed the folder and looked up at Yang. "Apology accepted." Weiss said. "And I said I'd help you so we're still project partners."

Yang seemed to perk up and she smiled. "Really?"

"You know I don't like repeating myself." Weiss said, a smile evident from her voice. "Now let's go. Ruby and Blake are waiting for us."

Yang smiled and nodded. "You know, I finally got around to a name for them."

"A name?"

Yang smiled, "Yeah. Lady Bug."

Weiss Rolled her eyes. "I don't even need to ask as to why you called them that."

* * *

Weiss paced around in the living.

"Weiss, will you _please_ stop moving?" Ruby whined. "I'm losing the game!" The red head gestured to the television, which was hooked up to a console. And true to her word, she was in fact losing.

"The blonde buffoon should be home by now!" Weiss said. "We're supposed to putting the finishing touches on our project."

"She probably got caught in practice." Blake said as she flipped a page from her book. She was nestled between the couch arm and back, her feet on Ruby's lap. "The finals are coming up you know."

"Yeah Weiss." Ruby said as her character re-spawned. "I'm sure everyone of them is practising hard."

Weiss still didn't buy it. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _How could these two be so laid back!?_ She asked herself.

**_Bzzt. Bzzzt._**

Ruby paused her game and picked up her phone.

"What's up?" Blake asked her girlfriend.

"It's a text from... Pyrrha?" Ruby said in confusion. The red Amazonian girl does not usually text Ruby, she usually texts Yang. Ruby's eyes widened at the text. "Oh no..." She whispered.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Blake asked and Ruby showed her the text.

"We need to get to the school!" Ruby said in panic. Blake stood up along with Ruby, Weiss was completely confused.

"What's wrong!?" Weiss asked.

"Yang was attacked."

* * *

AN:

Okay so I didn't really PLAN for this to be more than a one-shot but things just happened and UGH.

Most likely this is to be a 2-shot because lol me writing long stories.

You've all gone through THAT pain.

But hey! Since you're all mostly patient with me. I'll give you a little taste of what I have for the De_Dust Project Chapter 4 

**-(De_Dust Project Teaser)-**

_**Bzzzt.**_

"Yeello~" Yang answered her call via a bluetooth headset that she used when driving long distances. She was meeting her 'group of students and trainers' at the facility.

_"Rawr Tiger~"_

"Melanie." Yang smiled and then got in a more serious tone. "Status?"

_"ETA twenty minutes. Preparations are almost complete according to Wizard and Witch." T_he other girl reported.

Yang drove her motorcycle between two cars.

"I'll be there in an hour." Yang said, adding more speed to her vehicle.

_"We'll be waiting~"_ Melanie said. Yang heard some rustling and a new voice.

_"More details and briefing will be done when you get here."_

"Alright." Yang said.

_"Also, Wizard had requested we all speak with code names. Never know who's listening."_

Yang swerved her bike.

"Copy that Claws."

_"See you later, Dragon."_

And with that, the call was ended. Yang revved past the traffic, wanting to get there faster.

**-(end)-**

So yeah! That happened. HUE.

Bear with me since I haven't been in a writing mood since FOREVER.

But yeah, I try to write what little I can every chance I get. So yeah. Have that. See you guys soon.

Leave a review~

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

_**-(Previously)-**_

_**Bzzt. Bzzzt.**_

_Ruby paused her game and picked up her phone._

_"What's up?" Blake asked her girlfriend._

_"It's a text from... Pyrrha?" Ruby said in confusion. The red Amazonian girl does not usually text Ruby, she usually texts Yang. Ruby's eyes widened at the text. "Oh no..." She whispered._

_"Ruby? What's wrong?" Blake asked and Ruby showed her the text._

_"We need to get to the school!" Ruby said in panic. Blake stood up along with Ruby, Weiss was completely confused._

_"What's wrong!?" Weiss asked._

_"Yang was attacked."_

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were driven to the school infirmary by Thomas, the girls exited the vehicle hastily and ran across the campus, arriving at the infirmary in record time.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha called, Nora was behind her. The normally cheery girl looked worried. That was not a good sign.

"Pyrrha! Where's Yang?" Ruby asked as she stopped in front of the fiery haired girl. Pyrrha motioned for them to follow her towards one of the rooms.

Pyrrha opened the curtain to one of the bed and there was Yang.

She didn't look so good.

Yang's shirt had been taken off, leaving her in her sports bra. Bruises covered her whole body, all in a horrible bluish purple colour. One of the worst of Yang's injuries was the one on her head. There was blood seeping from the first aid bandaging on her forehead. Then there was her left leg, it was bent in odd way. Probably not good.

"She hasn't woken up since the incident." Pyrrha said.

Ruby was too choked up to say anything. Blake was comforting her in a hug. Weiss was the one who spoke up.

"W-what happened?"

Pyrrha clenched her fists. "Jealous upper class men." Pyrrha half whispered and half growled.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked. Making sure she heard right. She heard right that the ones who attacked the blonde was her own team mates. What made it worse was that it was her seniors. The ones the under class men are supposed to look up to.

Nora patted Pyrrha's shoulder. The red head calmed down some.

"Upper class men. They got sick of Yang stealing the spotlight. The coach interviewed them, and as a co-captain I was there to listen." Pyrrha explained. "One of them confessed the whole thing, claiming she didn't really want any part in it."

"Stop stalling!" Weiss said. She wanted to know why. Yang didn't deserve this!

Pyrrha gulped. "They made a deal with Sanctum Academy's team. That if they take out Yang they'd let them win their last game..."

"Wh-what do you mean, take out Yang?" Weiss asked shakily. Ruby was still crying and Blake holding her closer, tighter.

"They wanted to injure her, permanently." Pyrrha said darkly.

A gasp.

A cry.

A Growl.

_Wasn't that taking things a bit too far!?_ Weiss yelled in her mind.

"I would've broken their legs if Coach didn't stop me." Nora grumbled.

"We already called an ambulance, they'll be here soon." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Since they only allow family members in the ambulance, Weiss and Blake had to ride with Thomas once again while Ruby was in the ambulance.

Weiss was fidgeting, which Blake noticed.

"Weiss, calm down-"

"Calm down? **Calm down!?**" Weiss yelled. "How do you expect me to calm down Blake!? Yang could be permanently injured!"

"Weiss!" Blake said, clamping her hands down on Weiss's shoulders. "I know. It's bad, but being riled up and panicky isn't going to help." Blake said.

Weiss just stared at Blake for a while, before tears sprung from the corner of her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Blake's ears flattened against her head as she pulled Weiss in for a hug.

"I don't want to lose Yang..." Weiss hiccuped. Blake rubbed her back soothingly.

"None of us do..." Blake whispered.

**-(Time Skip: One Week)-**

The door opened to Yang's room. The soft hum of the machine next to her and the beep of the heart monitor were the only noises you could hear. Weiss stepped inside quietly, as if trying not to wake up the _sleeping_ blonde.

"Hey Yang..." Weiss said softly as she sat in the chair next to Yang's bed.

In the one week Yang was here, Weiss had not visited her once.

Not. A. Single. Time.

Why?

Because this wasn't Yang.

Yang was energetic, annoying, and loud.

She wasn't still and quiet.

The white haired girl had even tried to come in as late as possible, with claims of homework, but she had finished it all and Blake and Ruby were still not here.

Weiss set her things down. There was only one reason as to why she was here at the moment, and it was because of Blake and Ruby. Ruby had a track meet today and Blake was going with her, not wanting to leave Ruby alone.

And so here was Weiss, sitting down next to the blonde annoyance in her life.

They say that talking to coma patients help.

"H-hey Yang..." Weiss said again, she shakily took a hold of Yang's right as she leaned her elbows on the bed. "You know you can wake up now... Please stop this prank... I-it isn't funny anymore..." Weiss said softly. Hoping. Silently hoping that Yang would wake up, grin, pull her in for a hug and say, 'Aw princess, you got me again!'

But it didn't happen.

"We got an A on our project. The work you did... It was great. It was easy to work with. I finalized it and sent it to the professor. He gave us a big A..." Weiss said. "I don't think we could have pulled it off if you didn't do what you did... although you wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't goof off in the first place." Weiss scolded quietly.

All she heard was beeping.

It was annoying.

"Remember when we first met?... I disliked all of three you, you most of all..."

* * *

_"Hello everyone, I'm Weiss Schnee, It'll be a pleasure to work with you all." Weiss said as she introduced herself to the class. It was her first day of High School._

_"Jeez. You make it sound like you were employed by the school!"_

_Weiss's glare shot to the girl on the far right side of the room. A girl with messy blonde hair was rocking back on her chair, another girl was next to her with black hair and red highlights, she was snickering._

_"Hmph! How dare you!" Weiss called._

_"Hey hey! Calm down princess! It was only a joke." Yang said._

_"It's heiress, actually." This time it was a cat faunus girl who spoke up from in front of Yang, putting her book down she continued, "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company."_

_"Ooh, a rich chick." Yang said._

_"Hey! Settle down!" The teacher called. "Weiss you may take your seat." and so the snowy haired girl did. "And you! Miss Xiao Long, I'll see you after class."_

_"Aw man..."_

* * *

"You were such a pain..." Weiss whispered. "But I was always so jealous of you as well, you didn't care what others thought about you. You just did what you wanted to do. It was admirable I guess..."

* * *

_"Hey! Weiss! We have gym class together! Neat!" Yang waved at the white haired girl._

_"Yeah, because gym class is so great." Weiss's voice oozed sarcasm._

_"Oh c'mon! This is the best class!"_

_"Maybe for you, since you've got the body of a gorilla."_

_"Hey! At least I have a body."_

_"Well-"_

_Weiss was cut off by a blow of a whistle._

_"Alright kids, let's get this class moving. Pair up!" The coach said._

_The next thing Weiss knew was there was a crowd of students in front of her. All clamouring for Yang. Be it girls or boys, they were there._

_"Be my partner Yang!"_

_"No mine! We can be work out buddies!"_

_"I need help in this class Yang~"_

_Another loud whistle blow._

_"Since you all seem to want Miss Xiao Long, I'll just have to assign her to someone."_

_Sounds of disagreement and disappointment filled the whole room._

_"Xiao Long, get over there with Schnee."_

_"What!?"_

_"Alright~"_

_"You heard me! Get going! I don't have all day!"_

_Yang walked up to Weiss with a smile on her face._

_"Guess you're stuck with me Snow angel~"_

_Weiss made a face. Then she heard some whispers._

_"I bet she payed the coach to do that."_

_"Yang's the best partner you could have."_

_"Such a brat."_

_"HEY!" Yang shouted. __"You all better shut up, or I'll have to beat some sense into all of you!"_

_Everyone shut up, but they all shot a glare at the pair._

_"Xiao Long! Get to the exercises!"_

_"Yes coach!"_

_Weiss was stunned. No one had ever stood up for her like that._

_"C'mon Weissy, let's get to the exercises."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Aw, why not~"_

* * *

"We'd fight all the time, but you'd always apologize, even though most of the time Ruby and Blake made you do it..." Weiss sighed, "But you were always such a sweetheart about it."

* * *

_"Alrigh alright, so Blake and Ruby told me I should apologize for hiding your books above the locker and places you can't reach..." Yang said._

_Weiss waited._

_"Sooo, I got us." Yang whipped out some tickets from her jacket's pocket. "Two all-day passes to Magical Kingdom!" Yang grinned._

_"Wh-what?" Weiss was taken a back as she looked at the tickets. "Not another teddy bear that says, 'I'm sorry for being a jerk'? Not another cheap card with a full explanation of how sorry you are?"_

_Yang pouted a bit. "Well, I thought you really hated those, besides you just throw them away anyway! So I thought, hey I bet Snow Angel has never been to an amusement park so why not right?"_

_It was true that Weiss had never been to an amusement park. Her father had never allowed her, despite her mother's protests._

_And another thing._

_Weiss only said she threw away the cheap teddy bears and cards, but in reality, she kept them all in a box labelled, 'Yang's Sorrys'. It was in the back of her walk in closet._

_"Well?" Yang waved the tickets. "Is my apology accepted?"_

_Weiss huffed. "Maybe. I'd have to ask my parents."_

_"Oh c'mooon." Yang whined._

_"I'm calling them now, okay?" Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang perked up._

* * *

"And you were there for me when I said I didn't need you... You all were, but when I told you all to go away, you were the one that was annoying enough to stay..."

* * *

_"Weiss."_

_"..."_

_"Hey, talk to me?"_

_"Will you just go away?"_

_"Not until you admit, you're not fine." Yang said in a serious tone. They were in the Schnee Manor's gardens._

_"I am fine!" Weiss huffed. "He never cared for me, why should I mourn his death?!"_

_"Because he's your dad Weiss..." Yang said._

_"He _was_ my father."_

_Yang rolled her eyes, "Fine. Was. But just because he never showed you he loved you doesn't he means any less to you. He was part of your life."_

_Weiss turned away from Yang, her fists clenched. Her shoulders were shaking. "What would you know?" Her voice was quaking. "Someone who should have loved you, accepted you, nurtured you, but didn't just died, and yet when you should be feeling nothing, all you feel is pain."_

_Weiss felt arms wrap around her. Familiar strong arms._

_"Because I went through it before..." Yang whispered. "Obviously me and Rubes aren't fully related... We have different moms. My mom, she never cared for me. And when she died, I was sad." Yang said. "Just," She then poked Weiss's side, the white haired girl jumped._

_"Hey..." Weiss protested._

_"Like," Another poke. Weiss half heartedly slapped Yang's hand away._

_"Stop that..."_

_"You~" A last poke. Weiss cracked a small smile but made an annoyed sound._

_"The fact that these people were a big part of our lives makes them mean something to us. So when we lose them, we lose part of ourself. We feel pain. We get sad." Yang explained, still hugging Weiss. She rested her chin on Weiss's head. "Makes sense?"_

_Weiss nodded, then she felt tears slide down her cheeks._

_"You know, for a Blonde buffoon, you sure can make a good and sensible argument..."_

_"Hey! I'm here comforting you and this is the thanks I get?!" _

_"It was a compliment."_

_Yang smiled, "I'll take it then."_

* * *

"Yang... I need you now... please wake up..." Weiss whispered as she kissed Yang's hand.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Weiss's head shot up as she saw Yang smiling tiredly at her.

"Hiya Princess..." Yang said in that hoarse voice. Her throat and mouth was dry from lack of use.

"You're awake..."

"Uhh yeah... could you- Ahem.. Get me some water?" Yang said. "My throat is kinda dry and stuff..."

"You're awake..." Weiss repeated.

"Uh yeah, you already said that? Water pleeaase?" Yang pleaded, but the next thing she knew was that Weiss was hugging her tightly. Yang put her arms around the heiress. "I missed you too, Snow Angel..."

When Weiss finally calmed down she released Yang and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She also gave the blonde a glass of water. Just then, Weiss's eyes narrowed as she realized something.

"Yang..."

"Mhm?" Yang said while she was still sipping some water.

"How long have you been awake...?"

Yang smiled as she put the glass down. "When you said I was a sweetheart~"

Weiss's face lit up like a christmas light. Really bright and really red.

"I knew you liked me~"

"S-shut up you!"

"Aw! Is that anyway to talk to a patient?"

Weiss hid her face in her hands, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Just then Weiss remembered that you're supposed to call a nurse when Yang woke up. The white haired girl reached for the call button but was stopped.

"Don't worry Weissy~ I woke up yesterday." Yang confessed.

"What!?" Weiss looked up, shocked. "Why didn't Blake or Ruby say anything!?"

"Calm down Weiss..." Yang said. "Blake didn't want to tell Rubbles because she would've skipped out on her track meet."

Weiss nodded. She knew the dolt would just stay here and make sure Yang was okay.

"Blake knew Ruby would only agree to going if one of you were here with me, and I know Blakey would want to be with Rubes."

"So that left me." Weiss finished. She crossed her arms. "Still! That doesn't explain why Blake didn't tell me!" Some sister she was.

"Actually I told her not to tell you." Yang said,

"What!? Why you blonde oaf!"

Yang snickered. "I thought I was a sweetheart?"

"Ugh, you are never going to let that go are you?" Weiss said.

"Nope!" Yang smiled. She then reached over and pulled Weiss in a big hug. "You know, I missed you a lot."

"How can you miss me when you were asleep?"

"Because dream Weiss is never as good as the real thing!"

Weiss blushed again.

"A-are you insinuating that you dream of me?!" Weiss squeaked.

"Umm, yes?" Yang said nervously. Before Weiss could say any more, the door opened.

"Hey W-" Ruby stopped as she saw Yang was hugging Weiss. "Yang!" Ruby grinned. Weiss moved out of the way as Ruby threw herself onto her older sister.

"OOF!" Yang grunted, "It's nice to see you too Rubbles..."

"You're okay! You're okay!" Ruby said.

Blake walked in and smiled at the scene.

Everything was going to be okay.

**-(Time Skip)-**

"Guys! Seriously! I'm fine!" Yang insisted. Her friends have been hovering over her like mother hens, especially Weiss, which was a shocker to everyone.

They were currently in the living room of Yang and Ruby's house. Yang's left leg was propped up, crutches were next to her.

"But Yaaaang~" Ruby whined. She was worried for her sister. Yang was the one who always took care of her, now it was her turn to return the favour.

Yang ruffled up Ruby's hair, earning a pout from the other girl.

"Yang, we just want to make sure you're okay." Blake said.

"I am!" Yang laughed.

Just then the front door opened and Weiss walked in. "Thomas is here, c'mon Yang."

"And the Princess calls~" Yang said as she tried getting up only to stumble. Blake and Ruby caught her and Weiss was already by her side. Yang waved them off as she tried to hide the pain with a smile. "Oops!" She grinned and chuckled. "Don't worry you two, I have Weiss. We'll be back in a few, right?"

"R-right..." Ruby frowned.

Yang patted Ruby and smiled. "I'll be fine."

"It's all right Ruby, I can take care of her." Weiss said.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can you dolt!" Weiss huffed.

This earned a smile from everyone else.

* * *

Weiss helped Yang as they made their way into the hospital for Yang's physical therapies. Weiss had insisted that she pay for it, neither Ruby nor Yang could stop her. Weiss had even suggested she buy Yang a high-tech wheel chair but that one was just flat out refused by Yang.

The white haired girl did everything she could to make the blonde girl comfortable.

"You seem awfully quiet." Yang said as she hobbled down the hall. "Usually you'd be nagging at me not to goof off during physical therp."

Weiss looked up at Yang, she hadn't realized she had zoned off again.

"My apologies, I was just thinking."

"Lien for your thoughts?" Yang smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Weiss said as she waved off the issue.

"Hey." Yang said. "You know you can always reveal watcha' feel to good ole' Yang here!"

Weiss smiled at this. "I know you dunce... Just," She said softly. "Be careful okay?" Weiss said.

Yang smiled as she pulled Weiss in a one arm hug, "Of course Snow Angel."

**-(More Time Skip)-**

"I cannot believe Yang hid my books up there again!" Weiss said as she tried reaching for her books which were atop the cabinet. Just then a hand from behind her reached up for her books. Weiss looked behind her, it was the culprit herself. "You! Explain yourself!"

Yang smiled sheepishly as she handed Weiss her books. Yang's left knee was in a brace that she covered with a purple bandanna. She was still recovering. "I just needed an excuse."

"For?" Weiss asked.

"Well, for these." Yang pulled some things out of her backpack. A Stuffed shark, a letter, and an envelope.

Weiss raised a brow, though she could feel a blush creep up to her cheeks. "Apology items?"

"Well yeah, it's seems like it's the best way to give you things." Yang winked.

Weiss took the letter first. She opened it and read it.

_'Hey Snow Angel,_

_First of all, I want to apologize for hiding your books up there again. But I gotta say, you're really adorable when you try to reach for things._

_Second, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I really can't thank you enough. Though I'm sure Ruby had given you enough 'Thank You Sweets' to last a life time._

_Third, this is the only way I know of how to actually deal with you. Cause you know, we fight, we make up, start over._

_It's our thing._

_Right?_

_So what do you say to an apology and thank you date?_

_P.S. Check the envelope. It has movie tickets'_

Weiss looked up at Yang who looked like she wanted to bolt.

"Is this your way of asking _me_ out on a _date?_"

"Yeah, sooo, what do you say?" Yang said.

Weiss pocketed the letter and took the stuffed shark from Yang, hugging it.

"I'll be picking you up at 7 since you aren't allowed to drive yet. Wear something decent. I'm also paying for dinner." Weiss said before swiping the last gift, the envelope, from Yang's hand and quickly walking away, leaving a stunned blonde.

**-(Later)-**

Yang had opted to wear pants. Black fit pants, not too tight, just right. She wanted to wear her yellow dress but her knee brace wouldn't be good for that. She had an orange button up blouse which had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She thought about brushing her hair but what did Weiss like? She liked proper things, but she liked me right?

Why did she like me? Yang thought.

She began pacing her room.

Yeah, she was confident earlier but she didn't think Weiss was going to say yes. She didn't plan this far ahead.

* * *

Blake and Ruby were enjoying themselves in the living room as usual. Ruby playing her game and Blake reading a book. The relationship they shared was one many would be jealous of. Very calm and chill, both simply enjoying the other's company.

Of course the serenity of the moment was ruined with a panicked Yang hobbling into the room.

"Hey! Hey Rubes, how do I look? Is it decent? Should I go change? Maybe I should just wear the dress... Do I brush my- Ack!" Yang's rambling was stopped with a pillow to the face by Blake.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby said to Blake.

"It was nothing honey." Blake smiled at Ruby.

"First of all..." Ruby started. "Yang, you shouldn't strain your leg." She frowned. Yang just smiled sheepishly. "And next, you need to calm down. You look great." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Blake agreed. "And I do believe Weiss will be here soon." The faunus pointed to the clock.

_**6:58 pm**_

"Oh shi-"

**Ding Dong.**

"I'll get it!" Blake smiled as she jumped over the couch, her feet landing softly on the floor, and she walked up to the front door.

"No! Blake!"

But Blake had already opened the door and had let Weiss in.

"Hey Blake, where's Yang?" Weiss asked. Her voice a little shaky. She too was nervous.

"Yeah, she's in the living room and she's freak-" Before Blake could finish her sentence a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Freaking ready!" Yang yelled. She then pushed Blake into the house, stepping up in front of Weiss. "I'm freaking ready!" Yang grinned. She then finally saw Weiss. "Whoa..."

Weiss blushed as she looked away, arms crossed.

Weiss was wearing a light blue dress with a white bolero trimmed with red. She had high heeled boots on and was holding a white purse. Her hair in its usual off center pony tail.

"Wow..." Yang breathed.

"Are you just gonna gawk or are we gonna go see the movie?" Weiss huffed.

Yang looked up back to Weiss eyes and smile, "Of course M'lady." She grinned.

Yang hobbled over to Weiss's side and held out her arm. Weiss took it, still blushing. They then both walked to the car, well more like Weiss was there to support Yang.

* * *

"Yang, are you sure we should go?" Weiss said. She looked at Yang's left knee. She had forgotten about the injury because of her excitement and nervousness.

"Yeah! I'll be fine." Yang said, she then pinched Weiss's cheek. "Is Snow Angel worried for me?"

Weiss blushed, but she knew, that her reactions are what Yang does these things for. "Of course I am you buffoon!" Weiss said.

Yang totally did not expect that and was now the one blushing.

"Huh, _the_ Yang Xiao Long is speechless?" Weiss asked with a smirk on her face.

Yang's face only grew redder. She grumbled under her breath. "You should stop hanging out with Blake..."

Weiss only laughed.

* * *

A/N:

Well would you look at that, I updated.

Ahah.

Well, the next chapter will be the end.

Hint, It's the first and second special dates~

And that's all I'm saying so~

Ciao~


End file.
